Unspeakable
by GravityNeko
Summary: When fate bring around the untimely death of a novelist will it also bring about something erupting bellow the surface within Tohma Seguichi? In the end will Tohma be able to face his past?
1. Unspeakable

Warning: Angst, character death

Disclaimer: Gravitation in no way will ever belong to me.

* * *

Shuichi Shindou sat on the floor heartbroken. His life that had been Eiri Yuki had been abruptly sucked out of him and left him deflated and dejected. He was a hapless pile on the floor, sobbing raggedly in front of photo of his late lover, in the Uesugi Shrine.

The father of the renowned novelist stood off to one side, edgy of his eldest son's hysterical lover. When he had first met Shuichi it had been under odd circumstance, resulting in him being flashed by the vocalist. He had not ever approved of the relationship between the boy and his son but could not find anyway to bar the rock star from the funeral settings. He had made quite a spectacle of himself sobbing loudly, wailing as reporters circled like hawks even in the family's darkest hour. He could still hear Shuichi's pleas: "Onegai!" He had cried piteously. "Onegai! I want to! I belong here….Yuki was my husband in every right!" After these heartfelt cries he had not had the heart to keep the vocalist caterwauling out on the temple steps.

He sighed at the loss of such a promising young monk--but even more the loss of his son.

_Eiri….Foolish boy._

The monk was not one to openly display his feelings like the boy.

No one had been able to move Shuichi no mattered how much they begged. Other people had come to bring their condolence to the family-including the Usamis—but no one had been able to approach the altar because of Shuichi.

"Shuichi…" Mika said lightly touching the boy's shoulder.

"I'm his wife…can't I stay…"

"It's not that…it's just that…" She looked to where her brother and father were kneeling. Tatsuha was looking off to the side, trying to hide his tears by bringing his face down to the arm of his robe while her father remained stoic.

Mika moved away from Shuichi, sensing no amount of comfort would be enough solvent for the deep wounds within his carefree, fragile heart.

Lightening flashed outside the temple and people stood huddled outside the temple with umbrellas as the rain continued to poor. The heavy rain and dark clouds further exacerbated the complete hideousness and dark moment for their family. The media vultures could not be lead astray. It angered her but she held her composure. They had to look stable even if Shuichi wasn't. Inside her heart had broken bit by bit. Eiri had been her kid brother. He may not have been agreeable half the time while he was alive and had lost a lot of his sweetness but she couldn't help feel sorrow. She looked at the simple watch around her wrist, her body swathed in a dark mourning kimono.

A silhouette caught her eye and Mika looked up to see Tohma standing in the doorway, totally drenched from the rain.

"Tohma…" she started but caught an unfamiliar aurora about her husband and shrank back for a moment in uncertainty.

The president stood still, his head bent low covered by his black bowler. Water dripped of the brim and off platinum blood locks in a steady pat-pat-pat. His face was shrouded in shadow. The dark coat he wore looked to be hanging heavier than ever as it was heavily soaked by the unexpected downpour. Water was left in puddle at his feet. Tohma's fists were clenched tightly at his side and Mika could almost see him shaking as if from the cold. Yet, somehow she knew the cold was not the reason for his uncontrollable shakes.

Tohma lifted his face, tears muddled along with the rain. His eyes were bloodshot, flashing with a deepest hatred.

Mika flinched at the look in her spouse's eyes. She had seen many things in those eyes, but the look she saw now was one she had never seen.

"You did this..." He said taking step forward. "You did this didn't you?" He advanced upon the unaware Shuichi. "You, who have no sense of dignity or right, you who only know evil and pain. You did this didn't you! KITAZAWA!"

Shuichi brought his timid head up, cheeks stained with tears, trembling in pain at his loss. He looked up into his employer's eyes and froze. The look Seguchi gave him was possibly one that could kill a man on the spot. The look in his eyes held no mercy or kindness. They held no room for forgiveness. They knew only undeniable hatred.

"Seguchi-san..." Shuichi squeaked, frightened.

Tohma took a menacing step forward.

"Kitzawa, this is your fault! Eiri-kun is dead because of you! You destroyed the boy so innocent whom I love more than anything in this world." He shook violently, fists clenching and unclenching, his eyes glazed over with revulsion.

"I should have killed you myself! Maybe it would have saved poor Eiri-kun all that unnecessary pain!" He then lunged for Shuichi, a mad look in his eyes.

The singer scrambled in terror of his boss' unseen rage.

"I'll kill you myself right now! This is for Eiri!" He almost had the singer backed up into a corner when two pairs of strong arms grasped the president from behind holding him back. Tohma's eyes returned to normal, tears streaming from then. He looked in daze as if snapping back to his original self.

The vocalist looked up frightened into the face of one Tohma Seguchi. His gaze then changed from the American K and the Russian named Ark. Both men and cooperated grudgingly with each other for this moment and held the president at bay.

K looked to the president's wife askance.

It was not needed however. The president sagged and broke down on the spot, his eyes pouring forth a river of tears. "Damn you, Kitazawa…I DO hope to heaven your soul is truly gone…Damn you." He was still intently looking at Shuichi as he said this.

Shuichi shivered. He was quite frightened at the danger to his life. He was even more aware that the president was not acting rational as he usually was. No, the habitually composed and clear-headed keyboardist was quite unstable at the moment.

Probably more desperately sorrowful than Shuichi could ever be himself.

* * *

A/N: Done…now I know you probably wanna flame me at this moment and I wouldn't blame you…I don't care. I didn't kill Yuki off because it wanted to…I did it to illustrate a point,…which I wanted to write…. 


	2. Speachless

A/N: great idea!

* * *

Tohma Seguchi sat in the posh penthouse in New York City, riffling through old photos and thinking of things long past. Perhaps it had not been to bright to come here seeing all what had happened. Too much reminded him of Eiri, too much reminded him of the past and the torn lives.

He got up after ten minutes and fixed himself some traditional Japanese tea while overlooking the dark, sparkling New York skyline.

Tohma felt himself practically quiver as he thought with mourning of the young Eiri Yuki who had died such a tragic death in his present state, and when younger had died such a terrible spiritual death. His hand shook, sloshing tea over onto the counter. The president felt the hot beverage scald his hand and he quickly sat the drink down, quickly reaching for a towel to dry his hand on. He forgot his tea for a moment and left it to look at an object that had caught his eye.

He walked out of the kitchen and bent down to pick up a silver framed picture. The photograph was of himself and twenty-five and young Eiri when he'd been sixteen.

Eiri was looking young and happy, smiling with an ice-cream cone in one hand, posing a V with the other as Tohma bent over, taking on a big brother air with his arm slung around the younger man's shoulders good-naturedly.

Tohma shuddered

It had been the year of the fateful, hate-filled day.

_"Seguchi-san! Is it all right if we go to Madison Square Garden before by tutoring lesson with Kitazawa-san?"_

_"Of course, Eiri." Tohma smiled, looking into the boy's vibrant face. _

_"All right!" He paused in the middle of his joy. "As long as you're sure Kitazawa-san won't be angry."_

_He rested his hand on top of the boy's head. " Oh it probably will be no problem whatsoever."_

"_Let's go!"_

The keyboardist broke of out his reverie and set the photo down, walking back to retrieve his cup of tea. His heart quivered when he though back to that day at the mourning proceedings. He momentarily had been aware of the ferocity in him when he'd lunged at the young vocalist, swearing to seal the other man's death. At that instant, Tohma Seguchi had been a very irrational man. He was the type for to take care of his matter's in private, and the setting he'd chosen to commit attempted homicide had been anything but. He admitted he'd lost his symbolic cool. He set down the cup and growled frustratedly.

In that minute though…. he would have done anything for Eiri-san. He would have done anything in the late novelist's name if had meant achieving justice and satisfaction for the shamed innocent young Eiri.

He'd seen everything flash before his eyes once more. He'd felt his heart pound as he'd run through the city and up those stairs.

He felt the wind rush at him when he'd burst through the apartment door into the darkened room. His eyes falling upon the solitary live form of Eiri Uesugi; the young man had the gun, the weapon of murder, clutched between his hands. The body of Kitazawa laid out like a stage prop. Eiri had been trembling severely, a frightened look in his eye. So when his eyes had caught Seguchi's he'd broken down right then and there, gun falling from his fingers. He'd tossed himself into Tohma's arms and broke out in a loud wailing sob. It was a cry that was streaked with sadness as well as horror.

_"You didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault…" _

Those words and Eiri's cries still rung sharply and strongly in his ears till this day.

He brought up the tea and drank in quietly. He was deep in thought when he heard a loud knock at the door. Tohma looked up then stared at his clock on the mantle. "Now who could that be?"

He set the tea aside and got up to answer the door, shuffling in his pink slippers.

He reached the door and touched the doorknob. "Who is it?"

"New York Police."

Tohma froze.

_Police…Why would they…_

He shook off his worries. _It's probably nothing, _he told himself.

Tohma carefully unlocked his door after looking through the peephole then opened it up carefully. "Can I see some identification?" He asked cleverly through the crack.

One tall white male officer presented his badge to Tohma's eyes level then said, "Is this sufficient"

The president gauged whether to let that be all. The man was dressed in fine clothes. It was obvious this was no street cop. "Homicide eh?"

"Yep."

"My…what would two homicide detectives want with me?"

"Can you open up, Sir?"

"I'm not sure I should." He replied smoothly back. "Perhaps I should have my lawyer present."

"If you feel need to."

"I do." Tohma opened the door wide.

"Good. Then without further ado…" The man extracted cuffs. "Tohma Seguchi, you're under arrest for aiding and abetting the murder of Yuki Kitazawa. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have one, one can be provided for you…."

Tohma just smiled calmly as the detective twisted him around and snapped cuffs on his wrist.

He knew this day would come to get him someday. _Oh well, at least Eiri got away...

* * *

_

A/N: Yea, decided to continue…what do you think..


	3. Spoken

A/N: I think it's great that people would rather ignore my story than flame me. And thanks for those who have been open-minded.

oh, and in no way I'm a putting down NYPD's finest...

* * *

Tohma sat at a plain metal table in what they called an interrogation room. He looked everywhere except into the policeman's eyes, pretending to be interested in something else. 

"Mr. Seguchi…"

He yawned widely covering his mouth with his gloved hand and stared at him as he if he'd never seen the man before.

"Mr. Shinohara…please tell your client to cooperate."

The Japanese American leaned over and whispered into his client's ear in fluid Japanese. Tohma turned slightly toward the man and arched his eyebrow. "Oh…does the detective wish to speak with me?"

"Seguchi-san." Shinohara said with a tired sigh.

"Very well, I'll speak to him. This charge is ridiculous…I really couldn't perpetrate such a crime. I'm a busy man…I wouldn't have the time to do so what with my concerts and managing my company and such."

He made a gesture with his hand.

"Most of all...is the why...the motive...I have no motive to murder this Kitazawa Yuki ...whoever he is."

Feigning ignorance as usual with an innocent lamb look in his cerulean eyes.

"Really then why do I have evidence that you were involved?"

"I don't know…you tell me."

The cop turned red at Tohma's calm coy answer.

"Mr. Seguchi…"

"Tohma.."

"This gentleman wants to insist I've committed a crime under United States law…but he doesn't present a scratch of evidence that I am to blame."

"We do have evidence. Under record at the Harper Trust National be have records—checks signed by you to one Yuki Kitazawa. These checks were signed six years ago."

He laid out a long sheet of checks made out to people. This one seemed to be mostly designated toward Kitazawa Yuki. "Now can you deny that this?"

"How did you get these?"

"Bank was nice enough to hand them over."

"You mean you obtained them without a warrant."

The cop turned red again as if his hand had been caught in the cookie jar.

_What a simpleton._

"Any other deductive evidence?"

"Tohma…shhhhh…."

"No, Koichi…I'd like to see what other brilliant evidence this man has."

_**Cocky bastard, the detective thought with malice.**_

"Tohma!"

"Another witness we're looking to bring in is one…..Eiri Uesugi…" The guy grinned inside waiting to see the look of panic of the man's face. "You know him don't ya?"

"I do."

"Tohma…shut up…."

"Good…he's our other eyewitness. He's the nail in your coffin…."

"Oh…I'm afraid you can't prove that."

"What the hell-?" He stopped. "And why is that?"

"Because your other eyewtiness has been dead for a month."

"What?"

"Didn't you know? You really must do your homework, Detective. It makes you look quite foolish when you haven't."

The man looked to be grinding his teeth at Tohma's news. **_Cocky bastard…_ **"When?"

"He died last month of medical complications; severe stomach ulcer."

The man narrowed his eyes.

"You doubt me?"

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"My, my…If you don't trust me, maybe you'll trust Japanese news..."

"Oh, why would that be…"

"You see again if you'd done you're homework you would know that Eiri Uesugi is known as Eiri Yuki now…Also that he is an acclaimed romance novelist. He's all the rage with the women. News of his death was covered quite extensively. Eiri-san was quite the celebrity."

"You could be lying."

"I could be…but what would I have to gain if I did." He shrugged. "You have no evidence…Eiri's dead."

_And Kitazawa put him in that grave…_

_TBC...

* * *

_

Ta da! 


	4. Breathless

A/N: this will probably be the end of Uspeakable because I don't know where to take it and it seems like a nice ending anyway...(oh yeah once more this is not to put the NYPD down...they're probably great)

* * *

Tohma stepped out of the police station, making bail of $1,000 American dollars. The police had regrettably had to let him go since the evidence they arrested him on was less than substantial and other than knowing Kitazawa, they had in the first place no way of tying him to the murder much less the aiding and abetting of it. Moreover they had pinpointed Eiri was a witness, not a suspect, and even if they had because their only witness was deceased they'd again had no way of pinning anything on him. 

Making the police look like fools was one of the perks of the days for Tohma regardless to the fact he'd almost ended up in a prison cell. He shivered not fancying the idea of spending the rest of his life incarcerated. He was far too prominent and famous to be locked away.

So what if he had aided and abetted a horrendous murder; he'd done so out of the love in his heart he'd felt for Eiri, a misguided youth that had been betrayed in a foul way. Since when was it a crime to protect someone you cared for. The last time he checked nobility and love of that kind was rewarded with good fortune bestowed on him by Buddha not meaty and tough Americandetectives with their New York accents.

He sighed and got into the back of a limo followed by his lawyer who simply shook his head. "Tohma, Tohma, Tohma…"

"Shinohara…You should really relax. I told you they had nothing on me."

"You have nothing left."

"Exactly." He looked to the man. "They can't take from me something that has already been taken." He returned quietly then looked out the window.

* * *

A/N: this is falling on someone's theater that Tohma depended on Eiri…not the other way around..(Tohma's delusion) 


End file.
